


reacting and responding

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [57]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony walks in on Peter and Johnny, and then Peter drops a bomb on his dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reacting and responding

_Two weeks later._

_July, 2026_

Tony hums, sliding his arms around Bruce and leaning his chin on his shoulder.  “Smells good, husband, what is it?” he asks, closing his eyes and sniffing.

 

“Salmon,” Bruce says, turning and kissing Tony’s cheek, “It’s almost done, can you go get the boys?”

 

“Only—” Tony begins, stepping back, “—if you kiss me properly.”

 

Bruce laughs but turns, one hand curling around Tony’s wrist and pulling him back, the other coming up to slide into his hair.  Bruce backs him against the counter, kissing him until he knows Tony’s going to be grinning and a little bit dazed.  “Well,” Tony says when he goes back to his vegetables, and Bruce shouts his name when one of his hands comes down on his ass, “Better follow up later, doctor.”

 

“What the hell has gotten into you?” Bruce laughs, pushing him away, “Go get Peter before I throw something at you.”  Tony just winks and heads off, and Bruce watches him go with a fond smile.  It makes him sad sometimes to think that he’s never experienced a truly happy Tony before, that there was always something, whether they were in Malibu or New York or traveling, there was always _something_ , but here, away from it all, away from the noise, everything’s peeling away until it’s just _Tony_ , and Bruce thinks he could definitely get used to it.  He’s infectious like this, and the last few days have been especially crazy, to the point that Bruce thinks he needs to lock him downstairs and put his hands to work.

 

It occurs to him, very briefly, that maybe this is a sign, that it’s too good, that their lives can never be like this, not really, but then he shakes his head and forces the thought away, hearing Tony’s voice in his head, _“Nope, you sound like BT Bruce—before Tony.”_ It makes him laugh when he thinks of that phrase, BT Bruce, but he knows it’s true, knows that Tony makes him feel safe and loved and happier than he ever thought possible for himself.

 

And then someone starts shouting.

 

Upstairs, Tony slams Peter’s door behind him and tries to force himself not to run down the hall.  When he rounds the stairs onto the first floor, Bruce is there, holding a knife in one hand, and that alone makes Tony laugh.  “Bruce, I’m scarred for life,” he whines, sagging against the wall, and Bruce rolls his eyes and goes back into the kitchen.

 

It takes a minute, but Tony eventually follows, dumping himself onto one of the stools.  He’s silent for a second before he says, “You’re thinking loudly.”

 

“I was being BT Bruce, and then you started shouting, and I thought something had happened.  Why were you shouting?” he adds, pointing the knife at Tony.

 

“Oh, Bruce,” he whines, putting his face in his hands.  Bruce frowns, turning back, and Tony at least waits until he’s got the salmon out of the skillet before he continues, “I just walked in on Peter and Johnny, and they were definitely having sex.”

 

Bruce drops the knife, jumps back so it doesn’t hit him, and turns around.  “Sex?” he repeats, and Tony nods, “But he didn’t even tell us!”

 

“Maybe this is his first time?”

 

“Oh, that’s mortifying,” Bruce groans, scrubbing a hand over his face, “Maybe he—”

 

“Dad!” Peter exclaims, skidding to a halt in the kitchen doorway, “I—oh, hi,” he breaks off, seeing Bruce.

 

“He knows,” Tony says, waving a hand at Bruce, “Was that your—have you— _Peter_.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he says, reaching up a hand to rub at the back of his neck, “I really didn’t want you to find out that way.”

 

“So, this isn’t your first time?”

 

“No!” he says, and then realizes _what_ he said, and sighs.  “I meant to tell you,” he mumbles, dropping his hand back down by his side, “I did, and then it all just kind of got away from me.”

  
“When?”

  
“A month ago,” he says, shrugging.

 

“Told you!” Tony says, turning on Bruce, who puts a finger to his mouth, but Peter’s already gaping at them.

 

“You _knew_?” he says, “You’re so lame.”

 

“Oh my god!” Tony yells at the same time Bruce groans.

 

“That’s it, I’m putting a ban on that word _forever_!” Bruce says, and there’s a brief moment of silence before they all start laughing.

 

Johnny walks in on them, looking around with a strange expression.  “Uh,” he says, and Peter just shakes his head and goes to sit at the island, waving him over.

 

“They don’t care,” he says, “My dad’s just weird and likes to make a big deal out of everything.”  Tony makes an obnoxious noise, so Bruce tugs on his ear.

 

Later, when Johnny’s gone home, and Bruce has commandeered Jarvis to play a documentary on African tribes, Peter knocks and comes inside their room, not saying a word as he pads over and crawls onto their bed, settling between them.  “Hey,” he says, and Tony smiles when he notices Ollie, “So I should have told you about it.”

 

“It’s okay,” Bruce says, “As long as you’re okay with it.”

 

“Yeah, I—it was—it was nice.  It was actually really how I pictured it would be with Johnny.  I dunno, we’re always fighting, so I guess it makes sense it happened out of one.”

 

“Wait,” Tony says, frowning over his head at Bruce, “Your first time was brought on by a _fight_?”

 

“I mean, not a big one,” Peter says, shrugging, “I really don’t care, honestly, that that was how it happened because—you know, this really should be weirder for me to talk to you guys about, but whatever, the actual sex wasn’t angry or in the middle of the fight, it was—he was gentle.  He always is—I mean, _mostly_.  I just—I wish we didn’t fight so much.  We never used to when we were just friends.”

 

“It’s different when you’re dating someone,” Tony says.

 

“Did you guys fight a lot at the beginning?” he asks as he shifts until he’s under the blankets with them.

 

“Tony started flirting when he introduced himself,” Bruce says, and Tony laughs, “It’s—it’s different with us, Peter.  We really don’t make sense.”

 

“Pepper and I fought a lot,” Tony says, “Hell, most of our relationship in the beginning was yelling at each other, but I was never right for Pepper, so I guess that’s not really a good example either.  Peter, you shouldn’t only be fighting with Johnny, there should be good times, too.  Honestly, there should be more good than bad.”

 

“I know,” Peter mumbles, “It was more good than bad in the beginning, but lately—I dunno.  Sometimes I wish we were still just friends.”

 

“Maybe you should be,” Bruce says, and Peter sighs, holding Ollie up closer so he can press his face into the top of his head.  “Peter,” Bruce murmurs when his shoulders start to shake, and he turns onto his side, looping an arm around him and drawing him close, “It’s okay.”

 

“No, it’s not,” he mumbles, “I—I _love_ him, and he’s my best friend, but I—I still miss Wade, _constantly_.”

 

Bruce snaps his gaze up to Tony, shocked, and they both just lie there in silence, unsure of how to respond.


End file.
